


The Warm, Soft Truth

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, bed sharing, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "Fan Fiction".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warm, Soft Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10, episode 5, Fan Fiction.
> 
> I'm going to try to post 3 drabbles a day, and hopefully, eventually I write something for every episode.
> 
> You should look at this: https://youtu.be/kS_Rg7wh2Ew?list=FLAn_Z_ibDZMk1gdUlbjGn7Q

Dean stepped out of the bathroom with a thin, slightly off colored towel wrapped around his waist. He could see Sam in the corner of his eye, watching him from his bed, hunched over and dead set on staring into Dean's soul.

Dean sighed and bent down to grab his favorite pair of sweatpants and a shirt to sleep in. It wasn't until Dean had pulled his pants on and unfolded the shirt that he noticed that it was Sam's. He glanced at Sam, then at the shirt, then back at Sam. He shrugged to himself and pulled the shirt on.

Dean only had the shirt on for about two seconds before he was being spun around and slammed into the wall, an insistent pair of lips covering his.

Dean made a noise of surprise but kissed back, opening his mouth when Sam's tongue ran along his lips. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Sam ran his hands down his back, over his ass to the back of his thighs, and growled. Dean groaned and jumped, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist and burying his fingers in Sam's hair. He whimpered gleefully when Sam growled and moved on to suck a bruise on his neck.

Dean's eyes fluttered open when Sam stopped licking at his neck. He looked down at Sam, who looked back at him with hope and lust in his eyes.

"I think we should share a bed tonight."

Dean snorted in amusement.

"Why? You wanna fuck me?"

Hurt flashed in his eyes for just a moment, and Dean almost regretted saying the words. Dean knew that Sam took offence to Dean suggesting that Sam only wanted him for sex, but the both knew that wasn't the case at all. The hurt left as quickly as it came, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, asshole. I want to cuddle with you."

Dean stared at Sam for a moment, trying to decide if Sam was making fun of him for his not-so-secret love of cuddling. He finally nodded.

"Okay."

Sam smiled a brilliant smile and carried Dean to the closest bed. He gently set Dean down and slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean and held him close. Dean moved closer to Sam and closed his eyes.

"You look sexy in my shirt, by the way."

"Screw you."


End file.
